


His Little Button Eyes

by SnarkyLlama



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Other, Plushie Kink, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP with JC and Joey (who has been turned into a teddy bear). Yes. It's a plushie sex fic. OMG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Button Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Please, please check the summary again. This fic involves sex with a teddy bear.
> 
> I wrote this for turps on April Fool's Day 2009.

JC had always loved Joey's eyes. Sure, they were brown, but they were a really beautiful brown, the sort that were really warm and deep and secretly glowing with laughter and love like... like... hmm. This metaphor needed more work because the only sweet, warm brown thing JC could think of was cinnamon rolls and he had never wanted to lick Joey's eyes.

Anyway, it was a relief that Joey's eyes were still deep and beautiful and loving even if they were now little button eyes in a face full of soft brown, plushie fur. Joey might be a teddy bear now, but he was still JC's Joe.

JC nuzzled Joey's furry little face and Joey's eyes twinkled and winked back at him. And when JC grinned and rubbed his face over Joey's fuzzy tummy, he heard a low, beary growl and knew he wasn't imagining it.

It would have been easier if Joey hadn't also shrunk when he'd turned into a teddy bear. And it would have been more romantic and sexy if he could've looked into Joey's eyes while loving him up. (Okay, yes. Those things the groupies accused JC of were mostly true. He did like taking groupies from behind, because there was something creepy about staring into starfuckers' eyes. But he could be a romantic, sometimes, with his boys at least.) But Joey was only twenty-four inches tall now--and that was when he was standing on his rear paws--so JC had to improvise a bit. He had to base his work more on Joey's growling rumbles of approval and arousal rather than on the glints of passion in his button eyes, but JC liked the challenge.

Going down on Joey was now a lot like going down on a chick. Teddy bears didn't have dicks, but when JC nuzzled just right between Joey's legs--gently enough not to burst Joey's seams, but with enough pressure so that the plush fur didn't tickle JC's nose and make him sneeze--Joey's little growls of pleasure were still ridiculously hot.

When Joey got to growling nonstop, JC had to hump the mattress--or more exactly, his new bed spread. He'd made it himself, a king-size fun-fur spread just a shade less deliciously chocolate brown than Joey's new fur. He thrust against the fur hard, loving how it felt sleek and cool against his dick, but wishing it could grip him tighter, that it was alive and responsive the same way Joey was.

He bit at Joey's teddy bear thighs, burying his groan deep in his fur, the way he'd like to bury himself in Joey.

Yeah, yeah, god.

He pressed his tongue hard against Joey's seams, felt the fur all wet in his mouth and the way Joey's little body was practically vibrating with his growls.

God, he wanted to fuck Joey. Right now.

But he couldn't. He wasn't some sicko. He wasn't going to rip Joey's seams open and plunder his fiberfill. Joey was real and alive like other teddies weren't. And maybe circumstances had forced JC into plushiephiledom, but he wasn't ever going to be like those Jack-the-Ripper Teddy Slashers.

JC grabbed his dick and squeezed as hard as he could bear. He had to get Joey off first, had to wait, wait until--

Yes!

Joey tensed, his little bear legs suddenly going all taut like they were filled with sawdust and kicking at JC's ears, before relaxing back to his snugglesome self.

JC bit his lip and pumped his cock into the tunnel of his fist, once, twice...

"Yeah, baby, yeah, you're so sexy. So sexy, Joe. Can I... can I now?"

The satiated pleasure-haze cleared from Joey's button eyes long enough for JC to see approval and permission and, yes, god, yes.

He flipped over on the bed and held Joey tight and secure and just right against his dick. He thrust his hips up, working hard, working like he hadn't worked for a fuck in ages, pushing himself between Joey's legs. Saliva-slick fur rubbed hard and perfect against him, and then Joey did that strange purring-growl thing he did so well now, and the purr hit JC like a vibrator pressed against his frenulum, and god--

"God, Joey!"

Blinding pyrotechnics sparkled behind his eyelids as he came.

When JC regained his breath and his sight, Joey was snuggled against his hip. His fur was matted in crazy, spiky patterns by JC's come and it gave him a rakish look which complemented the amusement in his eyes. Ah, how JC loved those eyes.


End file.
